Genocide
by Mekuda
Summary: Although the underground is not an ideal sanctuary for monsters considering its dark aura and crowded living conditions, it's at least a suitable living component. Nonetheless, monsters remain hopeful of one day returning to the surface and embracing sunlight once more. Even now as a human suddenly enters the realm of monsters, hope seems to grow a little stronger... [T 4 violence]


Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: humans and monsters. Those known as humans, typically consisting of two legs with feet, two arms with hands, an abdomen, chest, neck, head, and two eyes and a nose and ears and mouth and sometimes hair, all fairly looked the same despite their variant skin color or height or weight. Monsters, on the other hand, came in all shapes and sizes and forms. Some had menacing teeth or scales or fins while others could have been mistaken for animals or a standing pile of bones. Yet the monsters were purely peaceful. Despite the blatant physical differences between the humans and monsters, each creature was birthed into the world with a divine soul, each uniquely characterizing their owner. And while no soul was alike, most eventually learned to get along whether they were satisfied or not. With everyone's balanced hearts filled with something known purely as love, the dissimilar beings worked with all their might to create a safe and peaceful world for each other, their families, their future. For countless millennia upon millennia, Earth was defined as a utopian sanctuary for all who lived in it, whether it be man or beast.

However…

One day, war broke out between the two races. Even now it is uncertain and unrecorded in history as to why the humans and the monsters differentiated when the world was once so pure. Perhaps it was merely a test or strength, or a matter of dominance. Some monsters assume that certain human souls simply malfunctioned and suddenly found it unsatisfactory to force themselves to acquaint with repulsive beasts, and others rumored that the humans desired to rule over the beautiful Earth crafted together by man and beast. Nonetheless, the only way to satisfy the humans was to rid the sacred land of the thing despised the most; monsters. In a matter of time, determined blades of steel clashed against hopeful claws in what was once believed to be an endless fracas between two dying friendships. Consequently, seas of human crimson blood stained the once ethereal Earth and dust of monsters clouded the previously clean air. The downfall of love was truly melancholic.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious. Many lives were lost as a result, precious homes were destroyed, bonds were broken, and memories were abandoned. This was a world that would never be recreated in what it proudly was so long ago. Yet despite the morose desolation, the humans still could not stand to remain in a world with such vile and loathsome demons. Even if the monsters were allowed to reside with the humans, the events that occurred would forever taint their souls, thus making it further difficult for the two races to live together. Unfortunately for the monsters, the humans now overruled the enemy and had power over all insignificant lifeforms. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. It was in this way that the humans could continue in a tranquil realm, rebuilding all that was lost among the rubble and the fire. For the overworld, life was once again growing to change for the better. Unfortunately for the monsters... life was diminishing.

Those who put all their love and soul into building a jubilant world; what happened? What was deserved from such fate? Smiles faded. Bright eyes gloomed. Ethereal beams of sunlight would never again embrace their bodies. From then on, the monsters would only ever know a future consumed with darkness. In the first years there was nothing but emptiness…

But there always lied hope.

 _Many years later… MT. EBOTT 201X._

The alpenglow of dawn, baking the golden land in a soft glow, was just blossoming over the towering mountain gazing solemnly over its domain. A mistral disturbed the quiet leaves of the forest, but what disturbed the roaming critters of the wild was a wandering human. No, wandering would be an understatement. She rather frantically stumbled through shrubs and struggled to catch her breath. The young girl tripped over her feet to escape, but from what? Her mind was so hazy that it didn't matter anymore, she just wanted to escape! The child was certain that those who trailed behind her along the untraveled MT. EBOTT were sure to give up at this point. There was no use in turning back and trying to hopelessly make her way back into her village. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return, but why? Perhaps the thickness of the dark forest or the incredible height of the mountain took everyone's breath away. No matter what, home was no longer a title for this little girl, so she had no choice but to be determined and venture forward.

As leaves crunched beneath her weary feet before breaching the peak of MT. EBOTT, an abnormal crevice was spotted at the very peak of the mountain. The child came to an immediate stop and held her breath as she blankly glared down at the mind boggling sight. To lay eyes on a deep, monstrous abyss filled to the top with nothing but gaping darkness sent shivers down the girl's spine. Vines crawled in and out of this overwhelming hole as if either attempting to escape or racing to fall back in. These depths were the epitome of fear. In fact, nothing before now compared to what the human currently felt, yet she couldn't help but be swayed by curiosity to courageously step forward.

But it was a mistake. A simple slide of her foot forward and an unbalanced body eagerly peaking over the edge was only the beginning of the following mishaps. The youthful girl's body tumbled forward, head over heels, as her flimsy body spun and tossed throughout the air. Fingers clawed savagely at the sky for help yet her silent screams were trapped within her dry throat. Her chest severely ached with an unbearable and lonesome pain as the descent into the darkness surrounded her and curled itself around her body, or was it the feeling of her body falling into the darkness? She couldn't help but close her eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the unwanted fear. _Was this it? Was this the end of an unaccomplished and miserable life? But what did it matter…?_ There was nothing left the world could ever offer for her. If anything, this endless abyss was but a blessing bestowed to her by some outer-world deity. Whoever wished for this… wished for her fall… would surely have their wish granted. At this young and awakened age, there was nothing else for the small child to do except shut her eyes, cover her ears, and hope she landed head first.

UNDERTALE

* * *

 _Author's Note ((You don't have to read it. It's just me being an emotional weenie.))_

 _I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M DECIDING TO WRITE THIS NOW WITH FINALS COMING UP, HA._

 _Sorry the prologue is so short btw. Normally, I write a lot._

 _First of all, I just want to say that I'm all for the pacifist run and saving the monsters. However, I just had so many ideas for this and I'm a huge sucker for sad stories. I mean, shoot – the idea of all the monsters being stuck underground and slowly but surely losing hope, and everyone's backstory – it's all pretty sad, if you know the spoilers. On the bright side, things aren't completely bad for the monsters down there BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT._

 _I wanted a story based on everyone's background. The pacifist run introduces everyone's backgrounds and makes you fall in love with the characters, which is why the players are so upset about killing the monsters in the genocide run (assuming pacifist was played before genocide). But when the genocide run comes first, there's never any meaning to the characters' deaths; they're just enemies with potential EXP. I wanted to construct a story where there's a combination of the backgrounds and the deaths where the deaths truly have meaning; maybe not to the human, but to the player/reader. Not that it matters anymore, ha. Everyone has most likely seen / played through all the spoilers / gameplay at this point I HOPE. Because if you don't know what's going on, well… you're in for a bad time._

 _Also, I want to thank Toby "Radiation" Fox for making such a fantastic game. I can't remember the last time I've fangirled so hard. I feel like a kid again, definitely. I spent the last couple of years growing up, going to college, working; shoot, I'm only 19 and I've already wasted my entire life. I've just been around a more adult crowd and aiming toward adult goals and I forgot what I loved. But this game reminds us all of things that are special to us, whether its friendship, striving for our goals, memories of younger days… sigh. Yeah, I wasn't going to play this game or much less look at it, but THANK GOD my amazing brother convinced me to… and since then I've been stuck on Undertale! It really reminds me of my anime-obsessed, weeaboo, kawaiisugoidesuni days on the internet when I was younger! And I think this game really brings out a bit of nostalgia for many of us retro gamers, as well. Either way, Undertale truly brings out the inner child for us old-timers._

 _There's honestly SO MUCH MORE I have to say about this game, but I don't want to bore you with my opinions haaa. To conclude; I'll try to reply as much as possible! I haven't been on this site in a while, so I'm crusty and hoping to sprout some new friends. Or maybe I'll just go back to the real world HA idk. So if you have questions or hate mail, I'll be happy to answer!_

 _Edit: Also, thank you **frostdrop1** for helping me revise my writing. Your review is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
